powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Absorption
The power to absorb powers from others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Not to be confused with Power Replication. Also Called *Ability Absorption *Ability/Power Draining/Siphoning/Stealing/Theft Capabilities The user can absorb powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to absorb powers permanently. Applications *Power Erasure **Power Destruction *Power Negation *Power Mixture by combining absorbed powers. *Talent Theft Variations *Divine Power Absorption *Empathic Power Absorption *Post-Mortem Power Absorption *Power Borrowing *Power Containment *Strength Absorption Associations *Absorption *Consumptive Replication *Enhanced Power Absorption *Life-Force Absorption *Self-Power Augmentation only when absorbing the same power or ability. Limitations *May be unable to use the absorbed powers. *May be constantly active. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May have limited range, including touch only. *May be need see the activation of the power. *May need to fulfill certain requirements in order to absorb a power *A power may no longer be useable if the original user of the absorbed power dies. *Ability weaknesses may also be transferred. *May be unable to control absorbed abilities. *Cannot absorb Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience or other Omnipotent Powers. *May be limited to beings that are relatively similar to the user. *User cannot absorb powers that are linked to basic anatomy. **Or, if they do, Body Horror may result. *Cannot absorb any power from those with Power Absorption Immunity. *Users of Indomitable Will may be resistant. *Two results following user's death: **The stolen powers return to their original owners. **The powers vanish out of existence. *May gain only weakened variations of others' powers. Known Users Known Objects *The Hollow (Charmed) *The Trident Stone (Mako Mermaids) *Balcoin Medallion (The Secret Circle) *Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Hiro powerless, again.png|Tommy Clark (Heroes Reborn) prenatally absorbs Regenerative Healing Factor from his mother and, shortly after he born, he takes Hiro's Space-Time Manipulation. DelsinSmokeAbsorb.png|Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) absorbs Smoke Manipulation from Hank Daughtry... PowerAbsorb.jpg|...Neon Manipulation from Abigail Walker... DelsinVideoAbsorb.png|...Video Manipulation from Eugene Sims... DelsinConcreteAbsorb.png|...and finally Concrete Manipulation from Brooke Augustine. File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to take the powers, and life-force, of other Quincy to empower himself, or to revive his fallen Sternritter elites. 387px-Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) after absorbing energy from the Ultimatrix. Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses the power to drain the powers of mystical beings such as vampires and Slayers. 637px-Aggregor_absorbing_powers.png|Aggregor (Ben 10) drains the powers of a Geochelone Aerio. 587px-Sister_Nicci_11.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) absorbs Sister Ulcia's Han gaining her powers. YamiGuraNoMi.png|Through an unknown process, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) extracted the power of the Gura Gura no Mi from Whitebeard. Drake Sypher.jpg|Drake Sypher (Loonatics Unleashed) can steal both the superpowers and natural abilities of anyone he touches, but those whose powers he absorbs can steal them back by touching him. Rogue2.jpg|As well has having Life-Force Absorption, Rogue (Marvel) can take on the powers of others. XML269.jpg|Moment when Rogue absorbs the powers of Miss Marvel (X-Men Legacy) super-z.jpg|Super-Z or Zorina (Krystala) has the ability to absorb powers from anyone who has an super power ability. Adam-arthur-petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) absorbs Adam's Enhanced Regeneration 20120804212654!Chrollo_carrying_the_Bandit's_secret.png|Chrollo (Hunter x Hunter) uses the abilities he has stolen Medallion.jpg|As Nodt (Bleach) like other Quincies are able to steal the Bankai or Shinigami Charmed311_062.jpg|Eames (Charmed) absorbs Vivian's power after killing her with an athamé Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers with a spell. 234318.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb Alices at will. Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) absorbing powers Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) Aviarius.jpg|Aviarius (Kim Possible) Gnome PPG.jpg|The Gnome (The Powerpuff Girls) Yū Otosaka.png|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Absorption All For One My Hero Academia.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "All For One", allowing him to take the quirks of others and use them for himself. Soul Flute.png|Anyone who hears the melody of Hamelin’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Soul Flute will have their magical power drained. Ghost_Chess_Perish.jpeg|Kappelmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) turns on his own Ghost Chess soldiers and absorbs them into his body Category:Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries